tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:Girl (Guitar Tabs)
12/8 time Verse Is there Em B7 Em Em7 e|0----- 0----- 2----- 2-----|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----| B|0------0------0------0-----|0------0--0---3------3--0--| G|0------0------2------2-----|0------0--0---0------0--0--| D|2------2------1------1-----|2------2--2---2------2--2--| A|2------2------2------2-----|2------2--2---2------2--2--| E|0------0-------------------|0------0--0---0------0--0--| anybody going to listen to my story Am G B7 Em e|0---0- 0---0- 0---0- 0-----|3---3- 3---0- 2---2- ----0-| B|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-|3---3--3---3--0---0------0-| G|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-|0---0--0---0--2---2------0-| D|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-|0---0--0------1---1------2-| A|0---0--0---0--0---0--0-----|2---2--2------2---2------2-| E|-------------------------- |3---3--3-----------------0-| All about a girl who came to stay She's the B7 Em Em7 e|----0- 0---0- 2---2- 2---0-|----0- 0---0- 0---0- 0---0-| B|----0--0---0--0---0--0---0-|----0--0---0--3---3--3---0-| G|----0--0---0--2---2--2---0-|----0--0---0--0---0--0---0-| D|----2--2---2--1---1--1---2-|----2--2---2--2---2--2---2-| A|----2--2---2--2---2--2---2-|----2--2---2--2---2--2---2-| E|----0--0---0--0---0--0---0-|----0--0---0--0---0--0---0-| kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry Am Em e|0---0- 0---0- 0---0- 0---0-|0----- 0----- 0----- 0---0-| B|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-|0------0------0------0---0-| G|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-|0------0------0------0---0-| D|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---2-|2------2------2------2---2-| A|0---0--0---0--0---0--0---2-|2------2------2------2---2-| E|-------------------------0-|0------0------0------0---0-| Still you don't regret a single day Ah Chorus G Bm Am D7 e|3----- 3----- 2---2- 2-----|0---0- 0---0- 2---2- 2-----| B|3------3------3---3--3---0-|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-| G|0------0------4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-| D|0------0------4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--0---0--0---0-| A|2------2------2---2--2-----|0---0--0---0---------------| E|3------3-------------------|---------------------------| Girl G Bm Am D7 Em e|3---3- 3---3- 2---2- 2-----|0---0- 0---0- 2---2- 2---0-| B|3---3--3---3--3---3--3---0-|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-| G|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-| D|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--0---0--0---2-| A|2---2--2---2--2---2--2-----|0---0--0---0-------------2-| E|3---3--3---3---------------|-------------------------0-| Girl Girl When I Em B7 Em Em7 e|0----- 0---0- 2----- 2---0-|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----| B|0------0---0--0------0---0-|0------0------3------3-----| G|0------0---0--2------2---0-|0------0------0------0-----| D|2------2---2--1------1---2-|2------2------2------2-----| A|2------2---2--2------2---2-|2------2------2------2-----| E|0------0---0-------------0-|0------0------0------0-----| think of all the times I've tried so hard to leave her Am G B7 Em e|0----- 0---0- 0----- 0-----|3----- 3---0- 2---2- 2---0-| B|1------1---1--1------1---0-|3------3---3--0---0--0---0-| G|2------2---2--2------2---0-|0------0---0--2---2--2---0-| D|2------2---2--2------2---0-|0------0---0--1---1--1---2-| A|0------0---0--0------0-----|2------2---2--2---2--2---2-| E|-------------------------- |3------3---3-------------0-| She will turn to me and start to cry And she B7 Em Em7 e|0----- 0---0- 2---2- 2---0-|0----- 0----- 0----- 0---0-| B|0------0---0--0---0--0---0-|0------0------3------3---0-| G|0------0---0--2---2--2---0-|0------0------0------0---0-| D|2------2---2--1---1--1---2-|2------2------2------2---2-| A|2------2---2--2---2--2---2-|2------2------2------2---2-| E|0------0---0--0---0--0---0-|0------0------0------0---0-| promises the Earth to me and I believe her Am Em e|0---0- 0---0- 0---0- 0---0-|0----- 0----- 0----- 0---0-| B|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-|0------0------0------0---0-| G|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-|0------0------0------0---0-| D|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---2-|2------2------2------2---2-| A|0---0--0---0--0---0--0---2-|2------2------2------2---2-| E|-------------------------0-|0------0------0------0---0-| after all this time I don't know why Ah Chorus G Bm Am D7 e|3----- 3---0- 2---2- 2-----|0---0- 0---0- 2---2- 2-----| B|3------3---0--3---3--3---0-|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-| G|0------0---0--4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-| D|0------0------4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--0---0--0---0-| A|2------2------2---2--2-----|0---0--0---0---------------| E|3------3-------------------|---------------------------| Girl G Bm Am D7 Em e|3---3- 3---3- 2---2- 2-----|0---0- 0---0- 2---2- 2---0-| B|3---3--3---3--3---3--3---0-|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-| G|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-| D|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--0---0--0---2-| A|2---2--2---2--2---2--2-----|0---0--0---0-------------2-| E|3---3--3---3---------------|-------------------------0-| Girl Girl Middle e|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----| B|1------1------1------1-----|0------0------0------0-----| G|2------2------2------2-----|1------1------1------1-----| D|2------2------2------2-----|2------2------2------2-----| A|0------0------0------0-----|2------2------2------2-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Shesthekindofgirlwhoputsyoudownwhenfriendsarethereyoufeela (Tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit e|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----| B|1------1------1------1-----|0------0------0------0-----| G|2------2------2------2-----|1------1------1------1-----| D|2------2------2------2-----|2------2------2------2-----| A|0------0------0------0-----|2------2------2------2-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| fool Tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit e|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----| B|1------1------1------1-----|0------0------0------0-----| G|2------2------2------2-----|1------1------1------1-----| D|2------2------2------2-----|2------2------2------2-----| A|0------0------0------0-----|2------2------2------2-----| E|---------------------------|0------0------0------0-----| whenyousaysheslookinggoodsheacts as if it'sunderstoodshes Tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit e|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----| B|1------1------1------1-----|1------1------1------1-----| G|2------2------2------2-----|0------0------0------0-----| D|2------2------2------2-----|2------2------2------2-----| A|0------0------0------0-----|3------3------3------3-----| E|---------------------------|3------3------3------3-----| cool Tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit tittit) Chorus G Bm Am D7 e|3----- 3----- 2---2- 2-----|0---0- 0---0- 2---2- 2-----| B|3------3------3---3--3---0-|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-| G|0------0------4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-| D|0------0------4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--0---0--0---0-| A|2------2------2---2--2-----|0---0--0---0---------------| E|3------3-------------------|---------------------------| Girl G Bm Am D7 Em e|3---3- 3---3- 2---2- 2-----|0---0- 0---0- 2---2- 2---0-| B|3---3--3---3--3---3--3---0-|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-| G|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-| D|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--0---0--0---2-| A|2---2--2---2--2---2--2-----|0---0--0---0-------------2-| E|3---3--3---3---------------|-------------------------0-| Girl Girl Was she Em B7 Em Em7 e|0----- 0----- 2----- 2---0-|0----- 0----- 0----- 0-----| B|0------0------0------0---0-|0------0------3------3--0--| G|0------0------2------2---0-|0------0------0------0--0--| D|2------2------1------1---2-|2------2------2------2--2--| A|2------2------2------2---2-|2------2------2------2--2--| E|0------0-----------------0-|0------0------0------0--0--| toldwhenshewasyoungthatpainwouldlead to pleasure? e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|8-------------9------8-----| G|8-------------10-----7-----|-------8-------------------| D|-------10------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Am G B7 Em e|0---0- 0---0- 0---0- 0-----|3---3- 3---0- 2---2- 2---0-| B|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-|3---3--3---3--0---0--0---0-| G|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-|0---0--0---0--2---2--2---0-| D|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-|0---0--0---0--1---1--1---2-| A|0---0--0---0--0---0--0-----|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---2-| E|-------------------------- |3---3--3---3-------------0-| Did she understand it when they said That a e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|-------9------8------------|---------------------------| G|10-------------------10----|8------10-----8------7-----| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| B7 Em Em7 e|----0- 0---0- 2---2- 2---0-|----0- 0---0- 0---0- 0---0-| B|----0--0---0--0---0--0---0-|----0--0---0--3---3--3---0-| G|----0--0---0--2---2--2---0-|----0--0---0--0---0--0---0-| D|----2--2---2--1---1--1---2-|----2--2---2--2---2--2---2-| A|----2--2---2--2---2--2---2-|----2--2---2--2---2--2---2-| E|----0--0---0--0---0--0---0-|----0--0---0--0---0--0---0-| manmustbreakhisbacktoearnhisday of leisure? e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|8-------------9------8-----| G|8-------------10-----7-----|-------8-------------------| D|-------10------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Am Em e|0---0- 0---0- 0---0- 0---0-|0----- 0----- 0----- 0---0-| B|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-|0------0------0------0---0-| G|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-|0------0------0------0---0-| D|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---2-|2------2------2------2---2-| A|0---0--0---0--0---0--0---2-|2------2------2------2---2-| E|-------------------------0-|0------0------0------0---0-| Willshestillbelieveitwhenhes dead Ah e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|-------9------8------------|---------------------------| G|10-------------------10----|8------10-----8------------| D|---------------------------|--------------------10-----| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Chorus G Bm Am D7 e|3----- 3----- 2---2- 2-----|0---0- 0---0- 2---2- 2-----| B|3------3------3---3--3---0-|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-| G|0------0------4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-| D|0------0------4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--0---0--0---0-| A|2------2------2---2--2-----|0---0--0---0---------------| E|3------3-------------------|---------------------------| Girl G Bm Am D7 Em e|3---3- 3---3- 2---2- 2-----|0---0- 0---0- 2---2- 2---0-| B|3---3--3---3--3---3--3---0-|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-| G|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-| D|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--0---0--0---2-| A|2---2--2---2--2---2--2-----|0---0--0---0-------------2-| E|3---3--3---3---------------|-------------------------0-| Girl Girl (Without a capo) e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|8-------------9------8-----| G|8-------------10-----7-----|-------8-------------------| D|-------10------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|8--8----------9--9---------|11-11---------13-13--11-11-| G|-------8--8----------10-10-|-------12-12---------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|-------9------8------------|---------------------------| G|10-------------------10----|8------10-----8------7-----| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|9--9---13-13--11-11--9--9--|8--8---9--9---8--8---------| G|---------------------------|---------------------10-10-| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|8-------------9------8-----| G|8-------------10-----7-----|-------8-------------------| D|-------10------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|8--8----------9--9---------|11-11---------13-13--11-11-| G|-------8--8----------10-10-|-------12-12---------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|-------9------8------------|---------------------------| G|10-------------------10----|8------10-----8------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------10----| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Ah e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|9--9---13-13--11-11--9--9--|8--8---9--9---8--8---------| G|---------------------------|---------------------10-10-| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Chorus G Bm Am D7 e|3----- 3----- 2---2- 2-----|0---0- 0---0- 2---2- 2-----| B|3------3------3---3--3---0-|1---1--1---1--1---1--1---0-| G|0------0------4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--2---2--2---0-| D|0------0------4---4--4---0-|2---2--2---2--0---0--0---0-| A|2------2------2---2--2-----|0---0--0---0---------------| E|3------3-------------------|---------------------------| Girl . . . . . . .Fade G Bm e|3---3- 3---3- 2---2- 2-----| B|3---3--3---3--3---3--3---0-| G|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-| D|0---0--0---0--4---4--4---0-| A|2---2--2---2--2---2--2-----| E|3---3--3---3---------------| Girl Girl ........................... Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs